lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1797
Report #1797 Skillset: Minstrelry Skill: Jitterbug Org: Gaudiguch Status: Completed Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Approved, though a smaller amount than suggested. Problem: Currently Minstrels lack ways to reliably build insanity to push the use of YaikoYaiko outside the accompaniment of roving bands of illuminati. 5 R: 5 Solution #1: When Jitterbug causes a cure to fail have it also give a small amount of insanity = 1 revelation Player Comments: ---on 9/3 @ 14:12 sets as pending ---on 9/6 @ 20:00 writes: How many sips is a revelation? ---on 9/7 @ 14:03 writes: Would maybe need to see a bit of a cool down or it could just stack and build forver. You get lets say stupidity on you and attempt to cure and fail thats one insanity sip on you. So you sip again and cure stupidity then sip again to cure the insanity and fail that etc etc. You could easily get a strip of constant passive build. ---on 9/9 @ 08:03 writes: Perhaps I am confused by the explanations, but the sol1 indicates only give insanity when jitterbug causes the failure. So the case when stupidity causes the failure shouldn't trigger it, right? It does feel like it would be helpful to have the failure rate for example as part of the skill explanation. ---on 9/11 @ 14:31 writes: Jitterbug causes all cure attemps to fail 1/3 of the time. No cure balance loss. So outside of aeon its essentially just command denial, doesn't really slow down curing too much. Its strength is in command denial in aeon curing right now. ---on 9/14 @ 14:00 writes: Jitterbug does steal balance. ---on 9/16 @ 03:29 writes: Ok with sol1 with a cooldown added. Otherwise you have the situation vey described where very unlucky rng could cause you to take several tics of insanity in a short period. Up to admin discretion if CD is on the insanity tics or on jitterbug itself. ---on 9/16 @ 07:57 writes: I'm a bit wary of adding more passive temporary insanity. On face value it sounds like it's just mirroring the passive timewarp that some Halli skills give, but I think there is a significant difference between the two that makes it much more of a concern with temporary insanity. When going for instakills, Institute does not rely on the smaller passive build up even from its own skills like oracle and timeechoes, instead using timewarp in a burst fashion - you are either at massive and just one command from dead or you're pretty much at minor/no timewarp and have no need to worry about immediate death. With Illuminati, temporary insanity is a build up mechanic where every bit of it will add towards the kill condition faster, so adding more of it could have larger consequences in the grand scheme of things. ---on 9/17 @ 15:17 writes: While I understand the concern about insanity building, the proposed report is to do both provide synergy in group settings and allow for insanity building 1vs1, There are also multiple reports waiting to be coded/approved to reduce and/or make Insanity building from Illuminati more proactive and less passive. ---on 9/17 @ 15:19 writes: As far as the cooldown is concerned, I am not against it, but I would like the opportunity to see if it is truly needed before applying it. It's much easier to add something needed later then to remove something that wasn't really needed. ---on 9/19 @ 19:17 writes: I think 1 revelation is too much, even without factoring potential Badluck boosts. Full disclosure, I don't like Jitterbug as it stands currently, primarily due to the rng factor. Assuming Revelation has the same numbers as timechanting timewarp, it's ~7 revelations to massive. If your sipping and smoking every balance, you'll get 4.4 procs on average with Jitterbug (up to 5.5 on average if they never have insanity when sipping slush), in addition to the current effect of denying the cure and stealing balance. Though clearly a lone Minstrel will have difficulty keeping up that many afflictions to force the sips and smokes, in groups this is a possibility. Secondly, Minstrels can already drain ego directly, through various means. ---on 9/29 @ 20:19 writes: I'm generally not liking the feel of the solution proposed having your cure balance stolen ( as per comments ) 1/3 of the time is already a strong effect. However, I do realize that I am not too familiar with many of the details and feel rejecting would be making an assessment I do not feel capable of in this setting due to lack of informations. => abstaining